Revelations
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: The struggle for dominance begins! Wait… Yuuri has to get over his self-consciousness before they can even think about that! Why must Yuuri be so frustrating..? 'Invisible Connection' Sequel WxY YxW It changes lots, though... xD


Summary: The struggle for dominance begins! Wait… Yuuri has to get over his self-consciousness before they can even _think_ about _that_! Why must Yuuri be so frustrating..?

A/N: OMG… this took _so_ long to get out! It was so hard… XD Heh, I noticed… this is my first lemon in… two years (?) that's _completely consensual_… and entirely written by me... that's an accomplishment for me, thanks. Ha ha… actually… updating within a month is an accomplishment for me too… heh. But I still feel bad for taking much longer than I did with the others…

I've fallen into drawing mode right now, which probably won't last long, but whatever… XD I thought you might want to see my KKM drawings! Even though I'm not very good… eheh… they'll be on Y! though.

Anyhow, enjoy the last (for sure this time… I mean, _really_ sure) of the 'Sleeping Patterns'… saga..? lol Hopefully I'll come up with something else after my drawing phase.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. If I did it'd probably be _way_ more depressing…

Revelations

Yuuri moaned; his fingers were tangled deep into blond hair, his eyes were shut, and soft lips were pressed hungrily against his own. There were hands rubbing gently up and down his back, though they were slowly moving lower; and their hips were touching, though just barely. Yuuri ached to press even closer to his love, but he was just _too_ nervous; even after all this time he just wasn't sure what he wanted _beyond_ the unconditional love that Wolfram gave him.

Wasn't five months of holding hands, passionate kisses, and declarations of love _enough_ to finally convince him that he could just give in and trust Wolfram completely..?

He wanted to, yet his body didn't agree; every time those cool fingers tried to slide against the bare skin of his stomach he'd panic. One time he even threw his fiancé right off the bed; Wolfram hadn't spoken to him for days afterwards, but Yuuri managed to coax him out of it with a few well placed kisses.

Yuuri didn't know what was wrong with himself; he loved Wolfram and the feeling of hot breath on his neck before those delicious lips began to work their way up and down, he loved that hair as it tickled his chin, and he especially loved how Wolfram moaned if Yuuri was given the chance to explore that beautiful skin before him. He even loved how, sometimes, Wolfram would get a little more aggressive and bite at the skin before him—

Oh… like _now_!

Another moan escaped the lips of the Maou; his eyes were already shut from the pleasure, but he let his head fall back to give Wolfram more skin to attack with his affections. This felt so _crazily_ good and he wondered, absently, how he could think at all with those teeth grazing the skin right below his ear; but somehow he managed it. Wolfram always left him breathless and churning with a need for more than just an amazing make-out session; and he often found that, after he'd pushed the blond away for going too far, he wanted so much _more_ than what he'd experienced. With a need so great, he couldn't fathom why he kept shoving his love away like that; but each time it just happened over and over again.

They were both getting so frustrated; in fact, this was the first time they'd been alone like this in over a week. Wolfram had been so furious the last time Yuuri pushed him away that he'd refused to sleep in the same bed as Yuuri for many nights; and he'd been avoiding all of Yuuri's attempts to kiss him when he finally _did_ return to their room. Wolfram, Yuuri knew, wasn't really as mad over this as he looked and acted; he knew that Yuuri was nervous. Yet, at the same time, he was so full of doubt; with months of rejection haunting him he sometimes really thought that, maybe, Yuuri never loved him in the first place. It was the last thing Yuuri wanted him to feel; and when he heard Wolfram confess that, he spent hours just kissing and cuddling away his fear… though it was still subject to return.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was just as frustrated with himself; he wanted to show Wolfram, once and for all, that he was willing to take that extra step on their wedding night, that it _really_ was love between them. He wanted to physically show Wolfram that he was the love of his life, he wanted to crush all those stupid doubts and fears that he'd started their engagement with, and he wanted to _finally_ take Wolfram as his spouse so that they could be a proper family with Greta. But that doubt took him over every time they would get close enough to finally making skin-to-skin contact; it would ruin his hopes for their relationship ever progressing.

"Yuuri..?" Belatedly, Yuuri realized that Wolfram had moved away from his neck; he cracked open his eyes to look into the worried ones of his partner. A small smile crossed his face, though his cheeks were still dusted with a blush.

"Sorry, Wolf," he whispered, "I… don't want this to turn out like last time…" The blond studied him for a second before he stepped back and walked towards the bed; Yuuri followed, he was confused and worried that he had upset his love again… but that thought was quickly banished. Wolfram, dressed in his nightgown, climbed onto the bed and leaned back in the sheets; his legs were still dangling off the bed, but partly spread. It was an image that Yuuri couldn't resist; with a small movement of his hand he could reveal all that dress was hiding…

Yuuri found himself on the bed with his knees straddling the blond's hips; he was hovering close to his fiancé's face, but he just let their breath mingle for now. They had never been like this before, Yuuri realized; it wasn't that he was going to be the submissive one but, until now, Wolfram had always been the one to push him to the bed and take charge. It was because Wolfram knew what he wanted while Yuuri generally didn't; and maybe that was the problem..? If Yuuri could take charge, just this once, then maybe they could finally move further..?

Fingers dug into the sheets below as Yuuri gathered his courage; it was worth a shot, anyhow. As he leaned in for a kiss Yuuri began to trail his fingers up along Wolfram's arms; a shiver ran through the body beneath him, and Yuuri smiled against parted lips. He slid his tongue inside to taste the familiar ridges of his love's mouth while his hands moved to slide up the short, frilly sleeves of Wolfram's nightgown.

As Yuuri caressed Wolfram's shoulders another shiver went through the blond, though this time it was accompanied by a small moan; Yuuri nearly went wild. Blunt nails dug into soft flesh and Wolfram was pressed roughly to the bed while their mouths continued to move desperately together; the blond struggled a little beneath him, presumably to wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck, but the younger boy held him down.

Yuuri never would have guessed that it would be the sound of that voice in pleasure that set him off so violently, rather than the sight of those legs parted for him and the unclean thoughts it dragged with it; but it was true. He always thought that it was the sights and feelings that made sex great; but he didn't think that, now, things would be quite so intense if Wolfram never made a sound. That moan spurred him on, and before he knew it he was leaving hickeys all the way down one side of Wolfram's neck just so he could hear more of that intoxicating sound. And then, it got even better…

"Y-Yuuri…" There was one time where the sound of his name being uttered so passionately from Wolfram's lips would have freaked him out completely, but that was far behind them, now; hearing his name _moaned_ like that sent him into a frenzy all over again. Instead of hovering over Wolfram's body like he'd been doing, Yuuri let his legs slide off the bed so he could press flush against his fiancé; he was still far too cautious to move any further, but Wolfram seemed to have other ideas. Wolfram arched his back which pressed their hips more firmly together and Yuuri gasped; he was easily lost in this new activity, so-much-so that he nearly forgot about the pale neck exposed to him.

His mind was foggy from the intense pleasure and the constant sound of Wolfram's cries, but he managed to start placing sloppy kisses all over the blond's neck again; Wolfram seemed slightly irritated with how careless Yuuri was being, but he could only get as far as "Wimp!" before his voice melded into another moan. Yuuri's hands were trembling from it all, though he wasn't sure if it was from the strain of pinning Wolfram to the bed or not; still, he knew they were itching to find something better to touch. Yuuri quickly slid his hands down and over Wolfram's chest while newly freed fingers tangled into his dark hair; Yuuri was tugged into another kiss and he momentarily forgot what his hands were supposed to be doing. It was really amazing how Wolfram could just turn him into a pile of Yuuri-shaped goo that was completely his to play with as he saw fit; so as Yuuri relaxed into the kiss it was Wolfram's turn to take over again.

Yuuri tilted his head back against the sheets and moaned loudly as Wolfram's hips drove against his _again_; this time, he just didn't care that there were fingers traveling against the bare skin of his stomach, he welcomed it. In fact, he was starting to think they were both seriously over-dressed; but he couldn't bring himself to do more than shudder and moan. Those cool fingers moved further up beneath the blue fabric of his night shirt and Yuuri trembled as the tips brushed against his collarbone.

"Yuuri…" the Maou pried open his eyes again when he'd heard his name whispered so heatedly in his ear; their eyes met, and Yuuri suddenly felt a little uncomfortable again… just when had those pleasurable actions stopped..? Wolfram smiled a little, though it seemed strained, "You're not really ready for… _it_, are you..?"

"I… don't know…" Yuuri whispered, a blush crossed his face, but he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck; he tried to ignore the fingers gently teasing back and forth along his skin, but he couldn't.

That question was entirely unexpected, yet appropriate at the same time; he'd thought Wolfram wanted to wait until they were married, so why was… going further even an option..? An uncomfortable feeling settled in Yuuri's stomach… he wasn't ready to go much farther and now he didn't know when Wolfram planned to stop. As of right now, he really wished that Wolfram would back off; but, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to push the blond away. That was strange; he wondered what was so different about this time that kept him from reacting as violently as he normally would.

"It's… still a little weird…" Saying those words was a _huge_ mistake, but Yuuri didn't have time to change them. Wolfram raised his hand but, instead of the smack that Yuuri had been anticipating, he snagged Yuuri's ear and gave it a few harsh tugs… it was still nothing new in terms of the blond's punishment methods, "O-Ow! Wolf, stop it!"

The Maou squirmed around on the bed beneath his fiancé in an attempt to free his ear, but he didn't try _too_ hard... Secretly, so secretly that he, himself, never really noticed, Yuuri enjoyed some of the mild tortures Wolfram imposed on him, "You _wimp_!" Yuuri flinched slightly with the volume of Wolfram's voice; didn't he know that there were _guards_ almost constantly patrolling by their room..? "It is _not_ weird! Stop changing your mind all the time!" While that one hand was still shoved up Yuuri's night shirt, the other moved to curl into it; Wolfram's darkened eyes bore straight into Yuuri's.

It wasn't the same as his usual rage, Yuuri noted, the one that was generally provoked at random; this one was suppressing a small amount of pain that Yuuri knew he had caused: Wolfram thought he felt weird about their love again. It struck him in his own heart and his expression changed into a sorrowful regret; why had he been so stupid..? Sure, he was kind of validated in his feelings… but… he shouldn't have been so harsh with his rejections. To remedy the mistake he'd made, Yuuri quickly pulled his love into a kiss more loving than any other kiss they'd shared that night, "I love you, Wolfram…"

Yuuri watched as the Mazoku above him relaxed; their foreheads touched and Yuuri stole another kiss before he continued, "I'm just nervous… I never even thought about this kind of thing before us…" Heck, Yuuri realized it, though he'd never admit it to the blond, he hardly ever thought about doing it with a girl before. It was just… too awkward to think about those things… especially when his mother didn't like to knock before entering the room…

Wolfram scoffed and turned away, "You think I have..?" he asked with a small blush on his face, "Mother always said I'd end up with a guy, but I just never thought about it… … until you. I never _wanted_ to fall in love with you, you know…" The way he spoke it, Yuuri distinctly felt that he was completely to blame for whatever feelings Wolfram had for him… and maybe, in some twisted way, he was. But he still felt a distinct urge to defend himself (it must be that old voice that still disliked the whole idea of this relationship) though he didn't argue; it wasn't like he _really_ wanted to change Wolfram's feelings for him anymore.

"So… we're both new…" Yuuri concluded, "Then why aren't you nervous at all..?" It struck him as weird, and a little intimidating, that Wolfram seemed so comfortable; his hands knew where to go, his lips knew how to move, and Yuuri was willing to bet he was even better at the actual sex part as well. That wasn't how it was supposed to be at all! Yuuri didn't mind that Wolfram knew what he was doing… … but to… be the one on the bottom..?

Wolfram smirked in response; he seemed oblivious to Yuuri's inner debate and _all too_ comfortable on top, "You should know by now, Yuuri; _I'm_ not a wimp… and _you_ are." The blond poked him in the forehead and Yuuri quickly swatted his hand away; he wasn't a wimp! And maybe it was that consistent perception that gave Wolfram the delusion that he'd get to be on top..?

Ugh… this… was just too much… he wasn't ready for sex!

"Don't call me a—" he was pleasantly cut off by warm lips over his own and Yuuri forgot all of his troubles in that kiss; Wolfram just did that to him. He pulled Wolfram's body closer to his again; the hand up his shirt finally moved down to brush over a nipple which made Yuuri squirm again from the sudden pleasure, "Ah… Wolfram…"

With his name in the air as an encouragement Wolfram began to drive his hips against Yuuri's again which spurred even more pleased moaning from the black haired king. The sensation Yuuri was feeling just wasn't enough; begging was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. He just couldn't—

"More! W-Wolf, please!" Yuuri had forgotten all about Wolfram's hand again and the blond took great pleasure in reminding Yuuri just where it was with a casual, and sudden, twist of his fingers. The begging it prompted, however, was completely ignored. Wolfram's hand quickly slipped back out of his shirt spurring a groan of disappointment, but in seconds the buttons were undone, some busted, to expose naked skin to the air and hungry emerald eyes. Yuuri knew his face had colored again, but the feeling of Wolfram's hardness rubbing against his own was enough to distract him quickly; he only remembered he was exposed when he suddenly felt a mouth seal over an earlier hardened nipple… but he didn't mind.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri arched off the bed and squirmed a little when he felt Wolfram trying to pull off the rest of his shirt; it slid off his shoulders and arms, but they left it lying on the bed beneath them. It was out of the way, and that was all that mattered; Wolfram took the chance to explore the newest expanse of exposed skin. Teeth gently nipped at Yuuri's shoulder; it was nice, and those sweet lips were making their way up his neck again, but it wasn't enough.

Yuuri reached down and he started to pull Wolfram's nightgown up his hips but the blond quickly smacked his hand away; the moist mouth on his neck left him as well and the blond swordsman glared down at him, though it wasn't harsh, "Not yet." The Maou groaned in frustration which brought a smirk to his partner's face; being on the bottom, Yuuri mused, was _not_ fu—

Oh..! Forget that..! It was _very_ fun! Slim fingers curled gently around the bulge in his pants and he couldn't help but ignore all previous thoughts; Yuuri's body was trembling with pleasure and desperation. He wanted so much more, but he was too confined to enjoy it properly; really, why did he even bother wearing clothes to bed tonight..?

The blond's efforts were slow and teasing, but eventually he pulled Yuuri's pants right off; it was only when nothing further happened that Yuuri noticed he was virtually naked beneath Wolfram… but for that G-String he'd be completely bare, not that his underwear left anything at _all_ to the imagination. Embarrassment quickly made its self known across the king's face but Wolfram pinned his hands before he could hide himself, "Don't hide, Yuuri, it's ok."

Yuuri shivered and tried to ignore his discomfort. He wasn't ready for this, not really… but maybe it was ok… he… wasn't uncomfortable enough to stop this; he was just feeling exposed. He'd felt the same with their kiss; so, this should turn out to feel just as amazing in the end, right?

That being said, he still wanted to push Wolfram away and hide under the covers like a scared little child but he relaxed a little. Though he was still bright red, still incredibly uncomfortable, and still unsure; he let his black eyes slide closed. Wolfram released his wrists and Yuuri's hands glided up to hook around his fiancé's neck; he would rather hug his body protectively from those hungry emerald eyes, but he wanted to at _least_ try. He'd made Wolfram wait so long for recognition of his feelings and he'd waited even longer for their relationship to become physical; the least Yuuri could do for him is try.

Soft lips met his own in a short kiss before they moved along his jaw to travel down his throat; Yuuri couldn't help but shudder when sharp teeth started to scrape along his skin. At least, he thought, Wolfram knew how to distract him from giving into the annoying urge that sometimes resulted in him tossing his fiancé into an agitated heap on the floor, "W-Wolf…" his words turned into a loud moan as Wolfram's fingers started to rub against his hardness yet again. Yuuri's breath hitched and he squirmed to get more physical contact; why were they so far apart..?

An answer presented itself when Yuuri cracked open his eyes; Wolfram had taken the time to wiggle out of his own undergarment, and now he was trying to pull off his nightgown though he didn't seem to want to stop his attentions on Yuuri's body. An especially hard stroke reminded the king just what Wolfram was doing to him; he moaned and started shifting back against the intimate touch. Damn, he wanted more, but he… couldn't—

With a hard shove Yuuri pushed his fiancé away before he could be pushed over the edge; Wolfram, Yuuri realized a second too late, wasn't so lucky. His breathing was heavy and his vision was foggy, but there was no mistaking the sound of a body crashing to the floor… Yuuri had heard it enough times in his life, whether from Wolfram kicking him out of bed or Wolfram being shoved away for _things_ happening, to know for sure.

"You wimp!" Yuuri gasped and tried to squirm away when Wolfram suddenly appeared over him again; this time, though, his intent seemed malicious. The Maou shielded his face as Wolfram started his attack, "What was _that_ for!? Are you trying to _kill_ me!? If you're feeling uncomfortable, _why_ can't you just tell me to stop!?"

"O-Ow! Wolf, stop it! I-I didn't—I'm sorry!" Wolfram was completely right, though Yuuri hadn't stopped him because of discomfort, he certainly didn't have to shove the blond demon off and onto the floor… he could have just pushed that amazing hand away..! It was no wonder Wolfram refused to be affectionate with him sometimes…

Yuuri's pleas eventually reached the blond who huffed before he drew Yuuri's hands away from his face to pin against the bed. "You're such a wimp, Yuuri." He accused, "If you wanted me to stop you should have just said so…"

Yuuri frowned back at him and struggled beneath Wolfram's weight, "Don't call me that!" but once again Yuuri's retort was ignored; Wolfram's mouth descended on his. Normally any and all thought would stop, and that was almost what happened, but Yuuri was acutely aware of the fingers trying to free him of his last article of clothing. He whimpered, but the noise was swallowed up by Wolfram's insistent mouth.

The black sliver of fabric was dragged down Yuuri's hips, and it soon joined the pile of discarded clothes; Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as a deep blush crossed his face. He was _naked_ with _another boy_ on _top_ of him!

Wolfram drew back from the kiss with an audible huff; Yuuri could only assume he was frustrated with the lack of response… but _how_ could he concentrate on kissing when he was _naked_!? There was a bit of silence between them, but Wolfram never seemed capable of shutting up for long around him, "Wimp." He grumbled, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to retort in the usual way… Wolfram was _looking_ at—

No!

Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he watched as Wolfram pushed his legs open; his fiancé never seemed to hesitate when he felt action needed to be taken…

"H-Hey! Stop! Wolf…" Yuuri protested feebly, but even that died in his throat when his eyes were met with smoldering green. Though he blushed, he just couldn't say a thing as those fingers started to creep inwards from his knees. He shuddered and squirmed a little, but beyond that he was helpless; when Wolfram's fingers slid around his legs to grip his hips he squeezed his eyes shut again and bit his lip.

This _wasn't_ how it was supposed to go, _damn it_! _He_ was the one who was supposed to be on top! So… why couldn't he do anything..? Why was it that everything Wolfram did turned him to mush which made it physically impossible to top, even though he wanted to..? Damn it! He should—

Yuuri gasped and arched his back at the completely unexpected sensation which was immediately followed by Wolfram's rough voice, "Damn it, Yuuri! Stop moving! It _hurts_ you idiot!" His body was shuddering, but he forced himself to still.

He finally cracked open his eyes to watch the panting blond above him. Yuuri couldn't see their connected bodies with Wolfram's nightgown flared out around them, but it was obvious what they were doing, even without the amazing feeling around him. Wolfram's flushed face was definitely one of the main indications that he was doing something naughty; his mouth was hanging open while his eyes were clamped shut, he was making the most delicious noises that were starting to drive Yuuri wild (and if it weren't for Wolfram's pain he'd probably lose himself,) but the thing that absolutely gave away what they were doing was the lump in Wolfram's otherwise straight hanging nightgown.

While one hand was twisted up in the sheets below, the other reached out to brush over the hidden protrusion of Wolfram's body; the blond gasped and, consequentially, Yuuri was provided with a tight feeling around his lower body that made him moan, "D-Don't do that!" The blond protested breathlessly, "Wimp, it's hard enough without you doing… _things_!" But, Yuuri silently complained, it was just as hard for him! Wolfram was moving so painfully slow and he wanted nothing more than to just grab onto those hovering hips and force him down the rest of the way! But… he just wasn't like that; he couldn't stand it if he were the one to cause anymore pain to his love.

Really, Yuuri thought to avoid concentrating on how wonderfully tortured he was feeling, he couldn't believe it; but... Wolfram was actually letting him top! He'd thought for sure, with the way things had been going, that Wolfram would say something like 'You can top me when you stop being such a wimp!' and that'd be it for his poor behind… He didn't think that Wolfram would do this kind of thing for him… or, maybe, Wolfram wanted to be on the bottom..? He didn't know… and, right now, it was too hard to think about…

Wolfram finally became seated completely around him but that was when Yuuri was tortured the most; at least before he had some friction! Now there was nothing but convulsing muscles and the sound of Wolfram's heavily tempting breathing. He needed to—

"Y-You're too damn impatient!" Wolfram gasped out as he slowly began to lift himself up again, "Damn wimp," he muttered, "can't stop squirming..!" his words were ended in a loud moan as he'd sunk back down again; Yuuri's head was swimming too much for him to comprehend what Wolfram wanted from him. He blindly followed what made him feel good and after a few well-placed thrusts Wolfram couldn't help but settle into a quicker more Yuuri-friendly pace.

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri let out a shaky cry and he finally gripped his lover's hips; guidance wasn't necessary, but it was all Yuuri could do… Wolfram was too far away. Sweaty hands were still pinning him to the bed, and any attempts to drag Wolfram closer were met with firm resistance; but he was too muddled to figure out why he'd fight something like that. All he knew was that he needed more of the beautiful blond who was moaning above him.

Dully, he was aware of nails curling into his skin and an increased pitch to Wolfram's voice; but it all paled in comparison to the heat churning inside of him. With a quavering moan he cried out his fiancé's name one more time; Wolfram joined him less than a second later with a cry that seemed much more ragged than Yuuri's had. He collapsed onto Yuuri's chest, and the Maou let out a grunt of discomfort, though he made no move to readjust their position.

It was over far too quickly, Yuuri realized as he wrapped Wolfram up in his arms, they just couldn't hold out at all… after all, this was his first time having—they'd… just had sex! …_sex_! He had… _sex_ with a _boy_! _A boy_! And they were still _naked_ and… _pressed together_! Oh god… they…

Wolfram pushed himself up with shaky arms, but only enough to look Yuuri in the eyes; the expression on his face quickly changed from one of hazy satisfaction to a more familiar look. Yuuri knew he should feel a little more nervous under that glare, like he normally did, but all he could feel was mild horror as he stared up into those green eyes in shock, "God, w-we _actually_ had sex!" he blurted in his exceedingly long moment of disbelief.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Wolfram spat angrily; but any response Yuuri could have had was quickly replaced with his cries of pain as Wolfram made his anger known, "You wimp! I'm your fiancé! There's nothing wrong with it!" Yuuri fought off the hands swinging at him, but in the end they were both too tired to do much else but collapse; losing your virginity is hard work after all, especially at the end of a long, hard day of signing papers, studying, and attempted sword fighting…

When Wolfram collapsed to his chest, Yuuri could only grunt in response; he still felt the same, insistent urge to push his fiancé away but… he figured he'd done enough to hurt his fiancé for today; he fought off the feeling and relaxed against the bed. Why did he have to be so stupid as to get freaked out _again_ over something like this..? He loved Wolfram, he really did… but he kept on hurting him with his stupid fears; why did having sex, however good it felt, have to be so… horrifying..?

"Ugh…" Wolfram sat up and Yuuri lifted his sleepy head to watch as he tugged at his soiled nightgown, "This is _your_ fault, Yuuri." He huffed; it seemed he was still a little miffed over Yuuri's reaction to their first time and he was trying to direct his anger into something completely different, though still aimed at Yuuri, "I just put this on." He pulled the sticky fabric away and Yuuri really began to feel bad about it, not like he could have controlled himself; but Wolfram knew how to make him feel small over the stupidest of things. It _really_ wasn't his fault that Wolfram left his gown on, though!

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts by something wet and cold being flung into his face; and he realized with disgust that it was Wolfram's nightgown, "Eww..!" he whined, "Wolfram!" the nightgown was tossed to the floor quickly before he sat up to wipe away the mess that got on his face, "Wolf—eh?" Yuuri's indignant grumblings faltered when his gaze fell on his fiancé; Wolfram was already asleep…

With a sigh, the Maou flopped onto his back and cuddled up to his fiancé; it never ceased to amazing him how easily the blond could fall asleep, and continue to, even through the worst of his violent tossing. But such thoughts were fleeting; the urge to sleep was great and Yuuri fell asleep quickly with Wolfram wrapped up in his arms.

Yuuri woke up the next morning with the usual haze about his mind; the first thought that struck him was not surprising: he… really _did_ have sex with Wolfram. He _really_ did; he was still naked, sweaty, and sticky. It was still a confusing and terrifying thought but, when he really thought about it, it wasn't so bad. He… kind of wanted to do it again…

A dark blush crossed Yuuri's face and he realized that he shouldn't be thinking about this…

There was now a rise in the blankets, and he struggled to hide it should Wolfram wake to notice it. In all of his moving he became aware that there was no one pulling back on the blankets in an irritated manner; where was Wolfram..? Yuuri held the covers close as he scooted over to Wolfram's side of the bed; and, sure enough, the blond was hanging off the edge of the bed with his face squished against the floor and his butt in the air. Yuuri wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not that the blankets were covering Wolfram's boy parts…

One thing was for sure, though; Wolfram wasn't wearing that nightgown… and he _still_ slept like a tornado! An irritated sigh left the king and he buried his face in his hands; so much for his theory! He'd put so much of his hopes in that theory; but now it looked like, as long as Wolfram shared his bed, Yuuri would have to deal with Wolfram's violent sleeping patterns… and with a growing sense of dread, Yuuri realized that it would be for the rest of his life… because he would never want to kick the blond out of his bed again.


End file.
